Talk:Total Drama 101
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! *harasses BB* Kevin's a little bored 02:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 17:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, hush. :P ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey BB, can Fanny be in it? Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 00:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'm so sorry, I didn't see this earlier. The positions have all been filled now, I apologize. :( ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Cry face. It's okay. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 00:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 06:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome, I can't wait for Chapter One! --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 10:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'm working on it right now. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : No offense but Terry is so not epic since he never talks and he is like an unknown person. TDA ROCKS 22:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't get a chance to have everyone talk as much as I waned them to the first chapter, but don't worry, he will talk more. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Epic first chapter, BB! I loved Tammi's parts and Ryan/Nalyd was really epic. The "tree stump" part made me laugh in real life. I look forward to the next chapter! --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 22:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you!! I'm starting on it right now! ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Woe. Epic chapter! I loved Ariel's parts. IDK why he calls a girl hot (Do nice guys call girls hot?)... But you're the author! :D French dude made me XD! Lookin' firward for next chappy! ^^ --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 22:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, that "hot" part was CD-TDA's idea (and, yes, they do)... She wanted some male to hit on her character so she could have that "not-in-your-dreams" line, so I chose you to do it. xD Thanks for reading! ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 22:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I am officially in love with this fanfiction. The first chapter was undoubtedly the most hilarious one yet (maybe it's because there's only been one), but I'm sure your others will be just as enjoyable. My favorite parts would definitely have to be the introductions. I think it was wise to cut them short, considering you don't want a chapter to be too long...Brandon and Nalyd were simply hilarious. I think Brandon's character could have been more explored, but I wasn't too sad about him being booted first. Anyways, awesome first chapter. Keep up the good work. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I really appreciate your comments. I didn't expect to get this much attention. And, yeah, the only reason I decided to boot myself off is because I couldn't decided over who to boot. Thanks, again, for the comment. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) This chapter was just win. My favorite part? The "8008". I was LMAO when I read the next few lines. XDDDD. Fantastic job so far. Keep up the great work. Webkinz Mania (talk) 10:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : I did that part JUST FOR YOU. xD Thank you for the comments and positive remarks. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That was a WIN! Chapter. My favourite part's all Cartar and Terry part's and Webbys 8008 thing XDDD TotalDramaFan1000 16:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you!! I hope to make Chapter 3 even better. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That was e''pic''! Webby's 8008 thing was win. XDDDD. Really awesome job so far! I hope you continue this great ''work. --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 18:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 8008 was epic! XDDDDDDD Kinda sad Chuck got eliminated... And, I ''love your writing. Lookin' forward for chapter 3. ^^ --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 21:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : More to come after a while. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I love this FF it's EPIC XDTotalDramaFan1000 14:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : I try, I try. Nothing's too good for the fans. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG Ryan Conf was EPIC XDDDDTotalDramaFan1000 22:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : I knowwwwwwwwwwwww, right? ;) XD ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome episode! I loved the growing conflicts. Keep up the good work (except for the NalydXRyan moments). *shivers* --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 22:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : It's not going to go any far than what you just saw... It was like a Noah-Cody thing, one major episode. That's it............................. or is it? You of all people know I'm loaded with surprises ;) Keep reading. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Great chappy, but I don't get the elimination table... Main? Cameraman? Sports? Weather? Gossip? :| --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 00:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm sure that confused a lot of people. I know I already explained it to you in another place, but for the other eyes that may be looking at this. If you're wondering what the information in parentheses next to the character's names were about, it was a reminder to help me with Chapter 5 (They are gone now, but this is for those that saw the information beforehand.) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Win chapter yet again kinda sorry they were up for elimination since they just broke a camra XDTotalDramaFan1000 14:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 was awesome. Katherine's "ho" part in the confessional was awesome. Nalyd and Ryan's fighting while Chef was crying was funny, Stefani was pretty hilarious. I loved the part when the Pencils epically fail and destroy the camera, it was hilarious. Pretty good chapter overall. Can't wait for the next one.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 19:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Your comments mean so much, thanks a lot. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 words EPIC, EPIC ,EPIC, EPIC and EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! serioulsy Nalyd singing never gonna give you up was awesome :D and him confession his love for Tammi might have been EPICER!TotalDramaFan1000 23:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Over use of the word, "epic". O.o Lol, thanks. :) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) EPIC! Katherine was awesome! NalydxTammi... o.O - Kgman04 not on this wiki. : ''There's something to everything. - That's the sentence you HAVE to remember when reading my FanFictions. ;) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Epic, epic, epic, EPIC! That was just so epic, BB! That had to be the epic-est chapter, yet! NalydXTammi...kind of a surprise, but I guess all will be revealed later. Overall awesome & epic chapter. --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 00:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Again, per above. :) But, yeah, thanks a lot. Your comments are greatly appreciated. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant chapter. I enjoyed every inch of it, really...including Tammy's sudden "cast-growth". Nalyd's elimination was indeed surprising. Well, Nalyd, looks like I win this round. XD --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) IMO, this was the most epic chapter... I loved the twist when the cast found out Ke$ha is Katherine's sister... I loved every centimeter (Ha, TDIFan! >:D :P) of it... Please, countinue your awesome work. :) --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 16:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC)